minifandomcom_de-20200215-history
TV-Serien/Lost
Lost (2004 - 2010) ist eine US-amerikanische Fernsehserie, die von den Überlebenden eines Flugzeugabsturzes auf einer Insel handelt. Episoden :Staffel 1 (2004 - 2005) :: 001. Gestrandet, Teil 1 (OT: Pilot, Part 1) :: 002. Gestrandet, Teil 2 (OT: Pilot, Part 2) :: 003. Tabula Rasa (OT: Tabula Rasa) :: 004. Wildschweinjagd (OT: Walkabout) :: 005. Das weiße Kaninchen (OT: White Rabbit) :: 006. Die Höhle (OT: House of the Rising Sun) :: 007. Der Nachtfalter (OT: The Moth) :: 008. Der Betrüger (OT: Confidence Man) :: 009. Einzelhaft (OT: Solitary) :: 010. Volkszählung (OT: Raised by Another) :: 011. Fährtensucher (OT: All the best Cowboys have Daddy Issues) :: 012. Der silberne Koffer (OT: Whatever the Case may be) :: 013. Gefühl und Verstand (OT: Hearts and Minds) :: 014. Eisbär (OT: Special) :: 015. Heimkehr (OT: Homecoming) :: 016. Outlaws (OT: Outlaws) :: 017. ...In Translation (OT: ...In Translation) :: 018. Verfluchte Zahlen (OT: Numbers) :: 019. Deus Ex Machina (OT: Deus Ex Machina) :: 020. Schade nicht (OT: Do No Harm) :: 021. Ein höhreres Ziel (OT: The Greater Good) :: 022. Rastlos (OT: Born to Run) :: 023. Exodus, Teil 1 (OT: Exodus, Part 1) :: 024. Exodus, Teil 2 (OT: Exodus, Part 2) :: 025. Exodus, Teil 3 (OT: Exodus, Part 3) :Staffel 2 (2005 - 2006) :: 001. Glaube und Wissenschaft (OT: Man of Science, Man of Faith) :: 002. Treibholz (OT: Adrift) :: 003. Orientierung (OT: Orientation) :: 004. Alle hassen Hugo (OT: Everybody Hates Hugo) :: 005. Gefunden (OT: ...And Found) :: 006. Verlassen (OT: Abandoned) :: 007. Die anderen 48 Tage (OT: The Other 48 Days) :: 008. Kollision (OT: Collision) :: 009. Was Kate getan hat (OT: What Kate Did) :: 010. Psalm 23 (OT: The 23rd Psalm) :: 011. Jagdgesellschaft (OT: The Hunting Party) :: 012. Feuer und Wasser (OT: Fire + Water) :: 013. Langer Atem (OT: The Long Con) :: 014. Einer von ihnen (OT: One of Them) :: 015. Mutterschutz (OT: Maternity Leave) :: 016. Die ganze Wahrheit (OT: The Whole Truth) :: 017. Verriegelt (OT: Lockdown) :: 018. Dave (OT: Dave) :: 019. S.O.S. (OT: S.O.S.) :: 020. Zwei für Unterwegs (OT: Two for the Road) :: 021. ? (OT: ?) :: 022. Drei Minuten (OT: Three Minutes) :: 023. Zusammen leben - Alleine sterben, Teil 1 (OT: Live Together, Die Alone, Part 1) :: 024. Zusammen leben - Alleine sterben, Teil 2 (OT: Live Together, Die Alone, Part 2) :Staffel 3 (2006 - 2007) :: 001. Die zwei Städte (OT: A Tale of Two Cities) :: 002. Die gläserne Ballerina (OT: The Glass Ballerina) :: 003. Der Auftrag (OT: Further Instructions) :: 004. Jeder für sich (OT: Every Man for Himself) :: 005. Der Preis des Lebens (OT: The Cost of Living) :: 006. Ja, ich will (OT: I Do) :: 007. Nicht in Portland (OT: Not in Portland) :: 008. Erinnerungsfetzen (OT: Flashes Before Your Eyes) :: 009. Fremd in fremdem Land (OT: Stranger in a Strange Land) :: 010. Tricia Tanaka ist tot (OT: Tricia Tanaka Is Dead) :: 011. Die Flamme (OT: Enter 77) :: 012. Luftpost (OT: Par Avion) :: 013. Der Mann aus Tallahassee (OT: The Man From Tallahassee) :: 014. Exposé (OT: Exposé) :: 015. Allein (OT: Left Behind) :: 016. Eine von uns (OT: One of Us) :: 017. Catch-22 (OT: Catch-22) :: 018. Tag der Empfängnis (OT: D.O.C.) :: 019. Im Loch (OT: The Brig) :: 020. Der Mann hinter dem Vorhang (OT: The Man Behind The Curtain) :: 021. Greatest Hits (OT: Greatest Hits) :: 022. Hinter dem Spiegel, Teil 1 (OT: Through the Looking Glass, Part 1) :: 023. Hinter dem Spiegel, Teil 2 (OT: Through the Looking Glass, Part 2) :Staffel 4 (2008) :: 001. Der Anfang vom Ende (OT: The Beginning of the End) :: 002. Für tot erklärt (OT: Confirmed Dead) :: 003. Der Ökonom (OT: The Economist) :: 004. Der Deal (OT: Eggtown) :: 005. Die Konstante (OT: The Constant) :: 006. Die andere Frau (OT: The Other Woman) :: 007. Ji Yeon (OT: Ji Yeon) :: 008. Mein Name ist Kevin Johnson (OT: Meet Kevin Johnson) :: 009. Konturen der Zukunft (OT: The Shape of Things to Come) :: 010. Die Operation (OT: Something Nice Back Home) :: 011. Hüttenzauber (OT: Cabin Fever) :: 012. Die Rückkehr, Teil 1 (OT: There's No Place Like Home, Part 1) :: 013. Die Rückkehr, Teil 2 (OT: There's No Place Like Home, Part 2) :: 014. Die Rückkehr, Teil 3 (OT: There's No Place Like Home, Part 3) :Staffel 5 (2009) :: 001. Weil du gegangen bist (OT: Because You Left) :: 002. Die Lüge (OT: The Lie) :: 003. Die Bombe (OT: Jughead) :: 004. Der kleine Prinz (OT: The Little Prince) :: 005. Dieser Ort ist der Tod (OT: This Place is Death) :: 006. 316 (OT: 316) :: 007. Leben und Tod des Jeremy Bentham (OT: The Life and Death of Jeremy Bentham) :: 008. LaFleur (OT: LaFleur) :: 009. Namaste (OT: Namaste) :: 010. Deswegen bin ich hier (OT: He's Our You) :: 011. Zurück in die Zukunft (OT: Whatever Happened, Happened) :: 012. Tot ist tot (OT: Dead is Dead) :: 013. Das Imperium schlägt zurück (OT: Some Like it Hoth) :: 014. Die Variable (OT: The Variable) :: 015. Der Anführer (OT: Follow the Leader) :: 016. Der Vorfall, Teil 1 (OT: The Incident, Part 1) :: 017. Der Vorfall, Teil 2 (OT: The Incident, Part 2) :Staffel 6 (2010) :: 001. Los Angeles, Teil 1 (OT: LA X, Part 1) :: 002. Los Angeles, Teil 2 (OT: LA X, Part 2) :: 003. Taxi in die Freiheit (OT: What Kate Does) :: 004. Der Stellvertreter (OT: The Substitute) :: 005. Der Leuchtturm (OT: Lighthouse) :: 006. Bei Sonnenuntergang (OT: Sundown) :: 007. Dr. Linus (OT: Dr. Linus) :: 008. Kundschafter (OT: Recon) :: 009. Seit Anbeginn der Zeit (OT: Ab Aeterno) :: 010. Die Fracht (OT: The Package) :: 011. Bis ans Ende ihrer Tage (OT: Happily Ever After) :: 012. Alle lieben Hugo (OT: Everybody Loves Hugo) :: 013. Der letzte Rekrut (OT: The Last Recruit) :: 014. Der Kandidat (OT: The Candidate) :: 015. Über das Meer (OT: Across The Sea) :: 016. Wofür sie gestorben sind (OT: What They Died For) :: 017. Das Ende, Teil 1 (OT: The End, Part 1) :: 018. Das Ende, Teil 2 (OT: The End, Part 2) Rollen und Darsteller Hauptcharaktere Nebencharaktere Lost